Burning Fairies
by axleonex
Summary: A young girl with mysterious powers is found washed up outside the titans towers. Who is she? Where did she come from? Why does her mask have such a strange markings?
1. Prologue

**Author's Note: Jimminy crickets! has it really been a year since I tried writing this? Crude, I gotta get my act together. Anyways, this is a fanfic I started out a loooong time ago. The reason I stopped is because I started reading other fanfics and realized I really didn't like my writing style. I started reading and writing everyday, I hope that helped. I even did a static shock fanfic for practice! (It's also spin-off prequel to this fanfic, check it out!) Anyways, I hope you all enjoy this fanfic! I promise to write a little a day to keep the story going. Please critique me! Tell me what I'm doing wrong! Any feedback is much appreciated!**

XXX

**Prologue**

Her body is on fire. He doesn't notice it, but she can see it every time they pass a reflection. "Let me go," he whispers. The girl carrying him breathes heavily as she continues to walk through the school halls. "I can walk on my own," he says.

The girl shakes her head. "I heard it y'know, your legs breaking. You can't walk."

His eyelids drift over his eyes. "Those were your legs."

XXX

The girl sits the boy down in front of one of the lockers.

"I-" She hesitates, unsure what to say next. "I'll be right back."

"Don't." The boy mutters. "Just don't."

"Yuudai..." She mumbles to herself.

She turns around and looks up. She whispers quietly enough so that he doesn't hear her. "I'm sorry I didn't deserve you." She looks back and smiles, "You're really weird, y'know that?"

"Please Flame." He croaks, "don't-"

She interrupts, "Shut up loser, you talk too much." She runs away from him.

He tries to reach out for her, but she turns the corner and gets out of view. "Ra... Rachel... Don't... Leave me alone..."

XXX

The halls are officially empty. The only things left are destroyed ceramics and crushed lockers. Papers are scattered and doors are broken, holes are torn through the ceiling, and surprisingly,there are no fires. But the further Flame goes through the halls, the more she can't shake off the uneasy feeling. _Why am I on fire? _Each time she looks in a mirror or piece of glass, she sees a glowing red aura around her body. _Why aren't I burning?_

She reaches the cafeteria. At the other side of the mess hall, a single girl, identical to her, stands waiting for her.

"You" Flame sheaths out her guns. Two balls of red energy release from her chest. They form two duel revolvers in her hands. "This is all your fault!"

The doppelganger unsheathes a glowing crystal blade from her belt buckle.

XXX

The crystal sword impales through her stomach straight into the wall.

"I..." Flame has her hands grasped around the blade of the sword. Her hands and stomach both bleed out. "I..."

The sword wielder waits for the girl to finish her sentence. She never does. Instead, a blinding white light fills the cafeteria, followed by a massive earthquake.

XXX


	2. Fall Towards the Sky 1

**Day 1: Fall Towards the Sky**

_"It's not about where you were born. Or what powers you have. Or what you wear on your chest. It's about what you do...action." -Superman_

XXX

The sun rises. The lake glows as the reflection of the sun hits the water. As night fades away, a girl can be seen, laying unconscious outside the shore of the titan's tower.

Her bright, curly red hair glows as the light hits her face. She's pale. Her complexion does nothing to stop the flushed color on her freckled face. She's wearing blue jeans; partially ripped, and partially burnt. She has on a red lumber-jack jacket over a white dirty t-shirt. Her brown leather gloves are finger-cut, and a paper mache mask is dangling from her waist buckle.

The mask is completely white except for a single streak of fire painted down the left side of the mask.

The high tides begin to come in. The waters rise to her level and begin to drift her back to the sea. Before they can wash her away, someone with a green rubber glove grabs her by the arm, and drags her away from the shore.

XXX

"_How's her pulse?" _

"_It's fine, but right now we need to take care of that fever. Raven, take her to the infirmary" _

_"where... do you suppose she came from?" _

XXX

_"How long has she been asleep?"_

XXX

The girl lays in the infirmary room. The titans stand by her side as Raven waves aura filled hands across her body.

"No" Raven announces, "her mind won't let me dig deeper. If she doesn't want me to read it, she's probably hiding something. Trying to force my way in could lead to permanent brain damage"

"A name would be most helpful," Starfire huddles herself over Raven's shoulder, "Perhaps she has K'norfka looking for her."

Beast Boy snaps a selfie with the girl and himself.

"What do you think you're doing?" Cyborg asks with his arms crossed.

"Well, obviously." Beast boy takes more pictures with her, "We're going to need to put posters up of her around town."

Raven sighs, "Right, cause everyone likes their picture taken while they asleep"

Cyborg takes Beast Boy's camera and crushes it in his fist. Beast Boy's chin drops, "Dude! I paid for that, with my own money!"

Robin's focus is directed at the computer monitors in the front of the room. He analyzes the information, her anatomy is... different.

Robin turns around, "Cyborg, have your scans shown anything about her?"

Cyborg looks at the screen on his arm,"So far nothing. Her DNA is literally out of this world. It's like nothing in any human or alien I've ever seen."

Beast Boy jumps up from the corner of the room and yells "let's wake her up!" he moves his index finger to the girl's cheek.

Starfire slaps it away,"tis a bad omen to awaken sleeping beauty Beast Boy," she says. Starfire hovers herself over the girl's body. Suspended in air, she floats so that her body stretches the other direction of her's, letting her look down on her face. "On my planet, there are stories of princesses falling from the skies, slumbering, waiting for kings from other realms to awaken them."

Beast Boy's eyes sparkle, "you think she's a princess?"

In an insightful tone, she replies "all female are always princesses Beast Boy"

Cyborg, adjusts his monitor, "with all the people we've met down the road, I wouldn't be surprised if she was a princess" Cyborg turns to Robin, "So... what should we do?"

He can't help but be reminded of his old friend Terra. Although the girl's ginger hair and freckled face is different, they both shared a very similar body structure.

Before any words come out from his mouth, the tower's siren goes off. The girl wakes up gasping for breathe, only to be knocked back unconscious from hitting Starfire's head.

Out of habit, Robin drills, "Titans!"

Raven taps Robin on the shoulder, "Uh. Robin?" She says, pointing at the bed. Robin turns around and sees Starfire is unconscious on the floor. Beast Boy is trying to shake Starfire awake."What do we do with those two?"

Cyborg shrugs, "well, I guess someone has to stay with her..."

With some hesitation, Robin nods, "Alright, Starfire will have to stay here, the rest of us will go."

XXX

A few hours have passed since the titans left off to their mission. Starfire sits quietly on the floor next to the girl's bed. She has her knees hugged, eagerly waiting for the girl to wake up. She pokes a girl's cheek a bit, pulls an ear, then yanks some hair, and then screams in her face to wake up. Frustrated, an idea pops up.

"Perhaps the scent of a tamaranian glorgen dish will awaken you!" She flies up in excitement. Carefully, with the girl still wrapped around her blanket, she carries her to the living room sofa.

Starfire heads to the kitchen. Obviously, the kitchen is still a mess from last week's party. Who'd have of thought Robin would get intimidated by Speedy? Then again, no one told him that Starfire and Robin were together now.

Deciding to learn through trial and error, she clears off the counter by pushing away all the chili covered dishes into the trash can. She tears through the drawers until she finds an empty pan. The pan is placed on the stove and then set to the highest degree. Digging through the fridge Starfire finds eggs, pizza, cereal boxes, yofu, and some opened milk cartons. Instinctively, she throws it all into the cooking pan. She looks under the sink to find soap. She uncaps it and pours it all into the pan.

Maybe it was the expired eggs, maybe it was the evil tofu, but after a few minutes of boiling, the moss in the pan began to inflate. Starfire, of course, doesn't notice because she's too busy reading the cooking instructions she wrote. The moss evolves, and roars at Starfire.

XXX

Sirens scream. Heavily armored units surround the bank. Inside, people lay unconscious around the floor.

Red X walks out of the bank vault, holding two bags of cash in his hands. The titans move in.

In a dramatic fashion, Robin shouts, "What's wrong Red X? Reduced to Local bank robberies?"

X drops the bags of money and shoots star shaped shuriken at the titans. Raven creates a wall around them, successfully blocking them.

Beast boy turns to a rhino and charges at Red X. In response, Red X vanishes. With nothing to hit, Beast Boy crashes into the opened vault, stumbling over paper bills.

Cyborg aims his cannon at X. Red X disappears, then reappears within face distance of Cyborg. X grabs Cyborg's hands, side steps behind him, and pulls out some rope. He ties Cyborg's hands behind his back, causing Cyborg's cannon to hit Robin.

Raven lifts her hands up and chants her magic words. Before she can finish, Red X disappears and reappears behind her. He electrocutes her with a taser gun and she goes unconscious.

Cyborg, tries to headbutt X by charging. But with his hands still tied behind his back, Red X sidesteps, grabs Cyborg mid-charge, and tosses him into the opened bank vault.

Beast Boy was just recuperating, walking out just when Cyborg slams him and himself back into the vault.

Robin takes out his bo-staff and gets into a fighting stance. He extends his hand and waves them towards himself. _Come at me bro._

X disappears.

Robin stays in fighting position, expecting X to show himself any minute.

"uh" Robin asks,"Is that it?"

X's voice is heard. "not yet!"

From nowhere, two people in black cloaks appear. They fight each other in fist to fist combat. They're both wearing Red X masks, and they're both fighting while teleporting all around the bank facility.

Raven wakes up from her shock. Beast boy and Cyborg get out of the room and get a glimpse of the fight. They all watch, not certain if what they see is true.

Cyborg yells, "two Red Xs? I thought we had enough trouble with one!"

XXX

Starfire punches the blue moss monster in the kitchen.

Silkie swallows one of Robin's shoe. Upon doing so, he suffocates, and falls off the sofa.

Starfires throws starbolts at the beast, they don't faze it.

Coughing and choking, Silkie spits out the shoe. Shivers go down it's spine.

Starfire shoots eye beams at it, they're more effective then the starbolts, but the moss monster grabs Starfire, and engulfs her with it's slime.

Silkie crawls back up to the couch. He notices the girl sleeping on the other side of the furniture. Intrigued, Silkie slithers his way to her.

Starfire yells tameranian profanity while trying to free herself from the clutches of the monster she created, "Glurgma Thorbag!"

Silkie crawls his way up the girls body to her face. He starts licking her.

Starfire starts eating her way free. It works, and the monster starts running away from her.

On the sofa, the girl smiles as Silkie gives her a warm wake-up call. Upon opening her eyes, she widens them.

The monster has been reduced to the size of the cooking pan. Starfire starts punching the oven.

The girl on the couch screams.

The oven explodes.

XXX

**Author's Note: Please critique! This is going to be a long story and I wanna catch mistakes before I get too far!**


	3. Fall Towards the Sky 2

**Day 1**

XXX

Red X is losing. Or at least one of them is. The titans watch as wreckage is formed each place they both reappear into.

"I'm glad you're a fan and all," One of the Xs say, "but that mask can't be worn by just anybody." The talkative X threw punches and kicks too fast for the other attack. "What's wrong? Don't tell me you're shy during these high risk heists"

The Silent X takes out two sword handles and retracts them into two blades. The talking X extends the Xs on his fists.

"Titans," Robin finally says, "go after the one with the swords, I'll go after the real X"

Beast Boy asks "wait, which is the real X?"

Cyborg grabs Beast Boy by the belt, and throws him towards the one with the katanas. He yells, "The other one."

XXX

Covered in soot, Starfire decided it was better to microwave bacon. With her hair still standing spiky from the oven explosion, she floats over to the living room with a plate of bacon in her hands.

Starfire doesn't find the girl on the couch. All she finds is Silkie, whom decides to crawl to Starfire's shoulder to try the bacon.

Starfire glances around the room, she sees the girl hugging her knees, trembling in the corner of the living room.

Silkie takes a bite of the bacon. Starfire throws her hands in the air and screams, "The scent was successful! You have awakened from slumber!" Silkie and the plate of bacon are thrown to the kitchen.

Stafire flies to her. She floats to meet her face to face. "Where do you hail from new friend?"

The girl blinks. She has Heterchromia, that is to say, her eyes a different colors. One is blue, the other is amber. Starfire asks, "...Have you any K'norfka?"

She tilts her head. Starfire curls her lips, waiting for a reply. "hmm... What tongue to you speak in?"

Silkie passes by, the girl scoots away from him. Silkie seems to take offense to this, and slithers away.

Starfire places a finger on her lip. "Perhaps you do not speak English."

XXX

Beast boy transforms into a hippo in mid-air. Before he can hit his target, the two X's vanish.

The Xs reappear behind the bank counter. Raven slams a desk at one of them.

Robin steps in the way of the other, and spins his bowstaff. "Been awhile," Robin says, "I thought you were in jail with the res of the brotherhood."

The X spins the x's on his gloves, "I've never been good at following trends."

Their weapons clash. Cyborg fires his sonic cannon at the other X. It hits him, and lands him straight into Beast Boy.

Beast Boy morphs into a spider monkey. He climbs onto X and starts scurrying all over his body. Unable to get caught, Beast Boy starts yanking at X's mask. He can't take it off, but he does loosen it. X quickly snatches Beast Boy's tail, and throws him away.

Upon getting thrown, he pulls off the cape.

Two features are revealed. Long ginger hair hanging from her head, and a feminine body that was hidden under the cape.

Chins drop. Even Robin and the real Red X stop their fight to see. In sync, they all say, "You're a girl?"

XXX

Starfire throws all sorts of uniforms at the girl. She pushes her into the closet and shuts the door. Each time she comes out, she wears a different uniform. Each uniform seemed to destroy Starfire's room a little.

Cyborg's suit blasted the windows. Robin's belt shattered the lights after it's boomerangs popped out. And Raven's cloak summoned a shadow demon that shredded Starfire's bed.

XXX

Red X launches a giant X shurikan at Robin. It flings him into the wall, encasing him in red goop.

Red X teleports behind the female X. "We need to talk," he says. He throws a smoke bomb into the air, disappearing once it clears.

After some coughing, Beast Boy asks, "Uh, did we win."

Raven looks at the nearly demolished building. She says, "If we won, I wonder what losing would look like."

XXX

She has on Beast Boy's uniform. She tries stretching them, they're too tight around her body.

"Perhaps," Starfire says, "you would be more comfortable in Terra's clothes" Starfire flies out the room.

The girl looks into the mirror. Her eyes don't match, and she doesn't like it. One is a deep sea blue, the other is an ambient gold.

She squints at herself, hoping they'll fix themselves.

_Flame._

She leans closer to the mirror.

_Never stop._

Her face presses into the mirror.

_Never stop fighting._

Starfire returns to her room with Terra's uniform at hand. She screeches at the sight of her wardrobe reduced to ash.

The girl blinks at Starfire. Her face is covered in ash, and the fires in her hands extinguish into the palm of her gloves.

"Umm..." Starfire says, "Perhaps we should go shopping?"

The girl tilts her head.

XXX

Robin rubs his fingers on the vault room floor. He picks up a single strand of red hair the female X left behind. "I have a feeling we'll be seeing her again."

XXX

Robin, Cyborg, Raven, and Beast Boy return to the tower. Upon entering the living room, they see Starfire and the girl playing cards. Both wearing Robin's uniform.

"Have you any goldfish?" Starfire asks. The girl nods no.

Confused, Robin asks, "Um, Starfire?"

Starfire turns around. "Friends!" Starfire flies up to greet them, "Do you come victorious from battle?"

"Yes/No" Cyborg and Beast Boy say. The look at each other. "No/Yes" They say. Unsure with what's left, they both say, "We don't know."

Raven floats to the mystery girl. "So do we know who she is?" Raven asks, looking at her as she focuses on the cards in her hand.

Starfire claps her hands. "It appears she has no way of communicating with us. But on the bright side, due to her destructive powers, she goes by the name, 'Flame'."

Raven lifts an eyebrow, "destructive powers?"

The girl drops her cards and lifts a fist in the air. A fire comes out that blows a hole through the ceiling. "Flame!" She yells. The fire alarm activates, causing the sprinklers to go off.

Everyone gets soaked. Starfire nods, "She has burned all my clothes, forcing me to wear Robin's uniform." Starfire digs through her belt and uses a grappling hook to swing over to Flame.

Cyborg turns off the sprinkler systems. "What do you mean she can't communicate?" Cyborg asks.

Starfire places a finger on her lip. "I tried to learn her language through Tameranian lip contact, but she doesn't seem to speak any languages."

Beast Boy lifts an eyebrow, "Wait, when you say-"

Robin interrupts, "But the word Flame. Is that all she knows?"

The girl yells, "Flame!" She blasts another fireball into the ceiling, causing the sprinklers to go off again.

Raven sighs. Soaked, she says, "You had to ask."

"Should I try lip the contacting again?" Starfire asks.

Before Beast Boy can open his mouth, both Raven and Robin answer, "No."

Cyborg turns off the sprinkler system again. "So what should we do?" Cyborg asks.

Robin turns to Raven, "Raven, can your magic teach her English? Maybe we can get some answers once she's learned to speak."

Raven nods, "It'll be done easier since she doesn't speak other languages. I'll take her to my room for a few hours." Raven takes Flame by the hand and heads out the living room. As she does, the word 'Flame' is yelled, followed by an explosion and some screaming from Raven.

Cyborg claps his hands. "Well, that settles that! We'd better start making lunch, the little lady'll be hungry once she's done." He runs to the kitchen.

"Hold on!" Beast Boy yells, "We are not eating that bacon you bought!" Beast Boy follows him.

"And I will prepare for the shopping!" Starfire turns on her belt grapple, and swings her way out the living room.

Robin takes out a bottle with the piece of red hair inside. "I need to analyze this. I'll be in my room if anyone needs me." He heads out the living room.

Cyborg digs through the fridge, "Hey, where'd all my bacon go?"

Beast Boy asks, "What happened to the oven? And what's that blue stuff moving inside?"

A monster roars. In high pitched voices, Cyborg and Beast Boy scream.

XXX


	4. Frankenstein 1

**Author's note: Anonymous reviewer: What the fuck?**

xxx

**Day 4: Prometheus**

"_With great power comes great responsibility. Scratch that last part and insert great fun!" - _Guy Gardner

XXX

Nightime. Cyborg and Beast Boy enjoy a game of Titanfall on the screen while Starfire heats up her famous tamaranian sandwiches. In the game, Cyborg rides a robot while beast boy uses a jetpack.

"Dude! Why do you always get the titan?"

Cyborg grins, "cause you're still not old enough to drive, that's why."

Raven, Robin, and Flame burst into the living room. Flame lifts up the dvd in her hand and yells,"Movie time bitches!" Raven smacks Flame in the back of the head. "Ouch," She groans.

With her eyebrows crunched, Raven says, "No cursing."

Flame rubs her head, "My bad."

Cyborg pauses the game. He glares at Beast Boy. "You just had to show her HBO," he says, "The girl was pretty much born a few days ago, and you let her watch the worst thing on television."

Beast Boy and Flame both yell, "The best thing on television!" They pause. Beast Boy says, "I still can't believe you watched all of breaking bad in one night. I thought that was like... forty hours of television."

Flame shrugs. "I'll admit, I kinda skimmed through it. The ending sucked since-" The titans yell a hush at her. "Oh that's right, you guys still haven't finished..."

The microwave beeps. Starfire grins and takes out the sandwiches that have glowing purple slime between the bread loafs. "The delicacies are ready!" She says, "and what movie have you chosen for our friendship bonding ceremony?"

Robin picks up a the DVD (which had dropped after Raven hit Flame). "Prometheus" Robin says. "We let Flame choose. Since she still doesn't have any memories from before we found her-"

Flame interrupts, "Maybe some kick-ass monster fights will make me remember something!"

Raven lifts up her hand again. Before it can hit her, Flame jumps into Robin's arm. She yells, "that wasn't even a bad word!"

Starfire floats next to Robin. Jealousy raging, she glares at him. Robin notices and drops Flame instantly.

"Ow," Flame growls. "That hurt, dick."

Raven smacks Flame again as she laid on the floor. Her eyes glow red, "I said no cursing!"

Flame raises a hand. "Dick and ass aren't bad words!... I can' believe I used those words in the same sentence..."

Raven's eyes stop glowing, "Now do you see how idiotic you sound!"

Beast Boy calls out, "Hey Raven, since it's a horror film, maybe you should sit this one out..."

Her eyes glow red again, "That never happened!"

XXX

Flame and the titans all sit on the couch munching down on their sandwiches with their eyes glued to the t.v. screen.

"I've seen this before." Flame says. They turn to her..

"What?" Robin asks, finishing a sip from his drink.

Flame nods, she leans back on the couch. "I remember this. Not being there, but watching this film before. I've done this before, not with you guys, but with other people." She tilts her head back and looks up at the ceiling. She closes her eyes, reminiscing through the nostalgia. "I remember hating the ending, but I'm not sure what the ending is. I just remember... this feeling..."

"The feeling of what?" Starfire asks.

Flame shrugs, "Movie night, I guess..."

XXX

"Ah, now I remember. Shameless continuity." Flame picks up an empty bucket of chicken wings from the floor, no doubt left behind by Cyborg. Raven levitates popcorn into the trash bag while Starfire vacuums under the sofa.

Raven lifts an eyebrow, "What?" She asks.

Flame nods, "All these movies follow the same formula. They leave cliffhangers and unfinished plot holes so that fans can speculate an alternate ending. Hollywood always does this, out of hope that they'll collect money and support for a sequel."

Flame picks up a piece of popcorn that was missed. She eats it. Raven was about to say something, but then Starfire ate one too. Behind Raven's back, Flame made a bet with Robin that if Raven got scared, even a little, the girls would have to clean up the after party. She should've known that Robin knew Raven better then she did. She didn't think the creature of the night would succumb to a bad alien horror flick. The way Raven hid her face in shame when asked about the movie's scariness was... adorable.

"But it was still a horrifyingly delightful experience, was it not?" Starfire asks.

Flame shrugs, "I guess so. Personally, I hate cliff hangers. If it were up to me, I wouldn't rely on a sequel to finish up plot threads. Too many things can go wrong. In fact, if I were a movie director..."

She stops. A strange nausea fills Flame's head, twirling around her like it's taking her somewhere she remembers. She wraps her hands around head.."Ugh," she groans, as though thinking hurts.

Resting a hand on Flame's shoulder, Starfire asks, "What is it?"

_I've done this before, I've spoken to people like this_."Nothing," Flame says, deciding to shake it off. "Are you guys sure we've never met before?"

Raven shakes her head.

Flame stands up from the floor. She stretches, "Weird, because I'm getting some major deja vu."

The windows shatter. A flash of light blinds them, followed by an loud ringing.

XXX

**Day 5:** **Frankenstein**

"_You get what everyone gets... you get a lifetime." __- Death_

A flash of lightning shoots through the living room. After hitting the floor, it dissipates into Control Freak, standing husky with his arms crossed. "Beware titans!" He launches a pose, "For as of now, I am claiming the Titan's Tower as my fortress, and you are all trespassing on my territory!" Control Freak points his remote to the television. He clicks a button and forces four villains out the t.v. Screen.

"I'm certain you may attempt some _resistance. _ Which I promise will be futile. For I have amassed the greatest team of villains in the history of television!"

As though it were some sort of contest, Control Freak proceeds to introduce each one of his villainous league members. "Predator! The most lethal alien hunter in the galaxy! With an arsenal of hunting gear at his disposal, he'll wipe out an entire species if it means getting his target!"

Pretending to ride a motorcycle, Control Freak steps in front the large, shotgun wielding Australian. "Terminator! He may look ordinary, but he is anything but. Coming from the future, he is a programmed killer whose only purpose is to take out it's target. That's right, I'm talking to you-"

Control Freak cuts himself off. Upon looking at the living room, he realizes no one's there. He glances at all corners of the room. "Uh, hello?" He looks under the sofa and behind the kitchen counter. "Where are you guys?"

Control Freak scurries around the titan hallways, digging through each of the titan's rooms and training equipment. "Helloooo! I'm your arch nemesis, what could be more important then fighting me?"

XXX

"As you can see."

Professor Chang speaks to the titans from the safety of his laboratory. Each titan is cemented into their own glass cylinder, forced to watch the monitor screen on the claw front of them.

"Once I've completed my experiment, the world will no longer need teen titans." The screen switches from an image of Chang's face into an image of a large robot. The robot was large, but simple. It had a single plate of steel enveloped around it's entire body with a red glowing eye visor circling it's head. Like something out of a bad fifties movie. "I present to you, OmniTitan! Fitted with Genetically organic robot technology, I've created a machine that has duplicated all the titan's powers and abilities!"

The camera turns back to Chang. "Tell me titans, what are you afraid of? That you are trapped and have no way of defeating me, or that your own powers will be your downfall?" Change lets out a laugh.

Robin says, "You won't get away with this."

Beast Boy adds, "Yeah! A robot wouldn't match up to the teen titans in a million years!"

Cyborg lifts an eyebrow at that. "Ahem."

Shrinking down, Beast Boy whispers, "Cyborgs aren't robots..."

Professor Chang gives out a snout. "We'll see how your spirits do once you become OmniTitan's first targets."

The claw in front of them takes the monitor to Flame's cylinder. Flame has both her fingers up while shouting loud profanity at the screen in front of her. While all the other titans could speak, professor Chang had to put Flame's container on mute since she wouldn't stop interrupting him.

"You however..." Chang rubs his chin. "Seem to have an anatomy that should not exist. You're alive, but you're chemical makeup shouldn't allow you to be so... Tell me 'Flame', what are you?"

Flame stops trying to yell. She motions a finger for Chang's screen to lean closer. He does so, and turns off the mute.

"None of your fucking business you perverted old man!" She yells into Chang's microphone so loudly that it rings in Chang's ear.

"Take her to my lab!" Chang yells, turning on the mute again. The suited henchmen nod, and carry Flame's cylinder out of the room. She starts jumping up and down even more, doing her best to show her anger since they can't hear it.

Raven stops her meditation for a few seconds to look at Beast Boy. "I still blame you for that."

Beast Boy grins, rubbing his head in shame.

XXX

"Incredible! They have the star wars original trilogy as well as the re-release versions! I can finally compare the differences!" Control Freak dug out the titan's movie collection while the rest of his team played with the titan's equipment.

Feddy was playing the security cams, Predator was crawling the ceilings, Terminator was... standing there, and Dark Vader was making some popcorn.

"Now that's something I'd like to see." Dark Vador said while taking out a plate of blue moss. As Dark Vador sat down to eat, his food spoke to him.

"Beware!" The blue moss block yelled, "I am Yofu! You earthling thought you'd destroyed me? Hah! Insolent fools! I am Yofu! I am the higher being, I am-"

Dark Vador slices a corner of the moss block. "Beware my power," Vador says casually.

Yofu cries as he tries to slither away, Dark Vador uses his fork to keep him on his plate.

XXX

"_Audio tape: [mother *****ing] Flame Experiment 1: [narcissistic]The subject has shown [freaking fetished]that her chemical makeup is that of something not from this earth. [go get laid]In fact, it's something not of this universe. [shove it up your]Her elemental makeup is completely impossible, she simply shouldn't be alive.[your mom wishes you weren't alive] I could use the anesthesia for this, but I've always preferred old fashion way. [you don't have the-]-"_

"_Audio tape: Flame Experiment 4: She has regeneration abilities. [that all you got?] After cutting off some of her skin, it grew back within a few seconds, she didn't even have the chance to bleed. [*heavy breathing*]Using a machine, I've managed to cut down enough to reach the bone. Upon reaching it, I've determined that the bone is unbreakable. [you'll wish you were dead]Her skeleton seems to be made of a crystal like material that makes her skeleton indestructible. I can now move to phase two of the experiments. [I swear it]"_

"_Audio tape: Flame experiment 6: Although she has fire abilities, she is not resistant to fire. [I'll kill you]She still burns like everyone else, but her skin grows back to replace the dead cells. [I'll kill you] I've also determined that the powers of fire don't come from her, they actually come from her gloves.[I'll kill you] I've tried removing them, but they're melted into her skin as though it's a part of her body.[I'll kill you] Odd, her other clothes aren't in any way like that.[I'll kill you]"_

"_Audio tape: Flame experiment 9: I've placed her in water, frozen it, unfrozen it, electrocuted it, then froze it again. I've repeated this experiment four times, she can't seem to die. She breathes, but she doesn't need air. She feels pain, but it won't kill her. I'll need to know run more tests to find out her limits."_

XXX

"Oh no!" Beast Boy sits up from his spot. "I forgot to return our redbox movies!"

Cyborg shakes his head, "Don't you have better things to worry about then that Salad-head?"

Beast Boy shook his head, "I rented those movies with your credit card..."

Cyborg gasps, "We gotta get out of here!"

"We can't" Robin said calmly, "these cylinders were designed to hold each of us contained based on our powers. We have no way of escaping from these."

"But..." Starfires asked while slouching on her spot, "how will we save Flame?"

XXX

"_Audio Tape: Flame Experiment 19: The eye is said to be the most complex organ in the human biology. Upon looking into her eyes, I thought there might be different reaction rates in them since the subject has heterochromia. After scalping them, I realized I was wrong. Regardless of which eye I cut, how fast I slice, or in what order they are scrapped, the eyes will always regenerate at the same speed... _

_ I'm beginning to wonder if she's capable crying. Throughout the entirety of my experiments, she hasn't once shown the urge to shed tears. Unusual, compared to the others I've experimented with..._

___Begin Audio Tape: Flame Experiment 20: Psychological analysis._During the first four experiments, she showed signs of anger and disdain towards me. Reasonable, considering her predicament. After the fifth experiment, she began threatening me. But after the seventh experiment, she stopped speaking all together. At first, I thought she went into shock. But after testing her reaction times with electro therapy, I found that she wasn't in shock, but that she simply turned off all consciousness to cope with the experimentation. Similar to adrenaline, her body reacted to the pain like it normally would, but her mind seemed to flush out all awareness of what was happening to her. 'Turning off the mind' as I'll call it... She never passed out, I didn't allow it. But this would imply that Flame has a mental fortitude that gives her the strength to control her consciousness. 

_It made my job easier I suppose, she also stopped struggling."_

XXX

**Author's note: I hate being busy! I come back from work too exhausted to write. Anyways, I hope you liked this chapter, I hope I orchestrated the experiments well. Maybe I shouldn't have added Flame's comments during the experiment? Idk, I felt the audio tapes would've been too tedious without them. Please leave a review! Let me know how I'm doing, like if my writing style is too lenient or something.  
**


	5. Frankenstein 2

**Author's Note: I used to write chapters ten pages long(Yeah, I judge by page length, not word count). After doing my static shock fanfic, I realized that ten pages is too long for a chapter. Right now what you're looking at is five pages per chapter. Often times, I'll still write ten pages worth before I post, so I'll probably post two chapters at a time. I've relabeled the chapters to be more episodic ****(Is it too confusing? If so, I'll retitle my chapters.)****. Two chapters is normally equal one episode ^-^.  
**

**XXX**

**Day 5**

XXX

Mas y Menos speed back to Bumblebee and give a salute. "El parimator es seguro para la extraccion senora!"

Bumblebee nods. She takes out her communicator,"How are things on your end Aqualad?"

Aqualad swims around the bottom of the oil rig, "Nothing on my end. Tramm, have you found anything?"

From an underwater reservoir, an amphibian-like fish boy looks at some monitors from his sea cave. The monitors show several different angles of the oil rig. "Ma' ku' na' bru." He points to one of the screens showing hatch at the edge of the oil rig.

Aqualad swims to the hatch. Using his strength, he pries out the opening. He swims into it, letting the water follow him in.

Aqualad opens the hatch on the surface. Bumblebee smiled at his arrival. She grins, "Not bad fish boy. I guess I owe Tram some fish flakes."

Aqualad stands out of the hatch to stretch. "He says he likes them tropical," Aqualad adds.

Tramm nods from his end of the communicator, "Bak 'ru 'ma" he says. Followed by a "Boo' Ya" before his line gets cut.

XXX

The Titans East run through the hallways of the inner rig. It's corridors extended deep underground. As they traveled further, they were forced to engage against dozens of jump suited men, all carrying a variety of weapons.

"C'mon" Bumblebee shouted, "The more guards there are the closer we must be getting."

Plastic suited men wielding various weapons tried to stop them. They were easily outmaneuvered by the super powered teenagers. Bumblebee was able to drain the batteries from their electric batons. Aqualad would slam them with the stream of water that was following him. The further down they went, the longer the trail of unconscious goons became.

Mas Y Menos go ahead to scout the area. Following a high-pitched scream, they run back and hug bumblebee.

They both yell, "Una monstruosidad de un hombre os esta esperando al final del pasillo!" They're arms shake as they point to the deep end of the corridor.

Aqualad and Bumblebee knew enough Spanish to understand what they said. They nod at each other, and move forward.

XXX

Upon reaching the end of the hall, they enter a large chamber with empty crates inside. The team looks up and face a massive figure standing in the middle it all. It stood twenty feet tall and had a large glowing eye on the head of it's metalic body.

"SCANNING..." The machine said. "IDENTIFYING..."

On it's visors, the robot pictured and analyzed each of the titan east members. It identified their identities and took a screen-shot of them."THREAT LEVEL... MINIMAL"

Offended, the team yells, "Hey!"

"EXTERMINATION INITIATED." The robot's hand morphs into a sonic canon. It aims a red, high-pitched weapon at the teenagers. He fires. The team scatters leaving behind a large smoke cloud in their place.

After the smoke clears Aqualad is the first to attack. Surfing a wave to propel his body into the robot, he kicks it and gets caught before he impacts it. Bubmlebee shoots it's arm, forcing it to let go. The robot shoots a green laser from it's head, just barely missing Bumblebee.

Mas Y Menos circle the machine, all they serve is as a distraction since they can't damage it's metalic body. Eventually, they resort to throwing large objects at it.

The teen titans are on full defense, the situation worsens as some of Chang's henchmen enter the arena. Bumblebee gets an idea.

"Mas Y Menos!" She yells, "Grab their weapons!"

The twin nods and run to the henchmen. They disarm each and every one of the grunts leaving them defenseless. Aqualad washes people them away with a wave of his water.

The spanish duo grab their collected weapons and quickly assemble a large ion cannon. From a distance, Bumblebee fires at the canon, giving it energy.

The cannon charges up. It looked like it was going to fire, but it shuts down. "Necesita mas energia!" Mas shouts. "Quédate aquí, nos distraerá!"

Mas y Menos run to the robot. They circle around onto it in ungodly speeds. The robot fires at his own body to try and stop him, but it doesn't hurt the twins nor himself.

Bumblebee gets behind the assembled canon. She places her stingers at the bottom of the machine and circuits all of her energy through it. The machine quickly lights up. It fires a large blast of goop, ice, and electricity at the robot.

Mas Y Menos get away from the robot. The blast lands directly on it's chest. Upon impact, the robot freezes. Electricity blasts through it's body causing it to short circuit. It's metal cripples from the brittle ice. The robot collapses into pieces, with acidic chemicals leaking out it's body.

Aqualad kicks one of the robot's pieces, "Who's the minimal threat now?"

XXX

Control Freak looks under Flame's bed. Although it was formally Teraa's, the entire room has been redecorated to fit Flame's liking. Red carpets, sheets, and paint. Movie posters from every major movie since the 1950s, and a closet with it's mirrors removed.

Control Freak opens the closet deciding he wants to dress up like Flame. He stretches out her jeans, T-shirts and lumberjack jacket. As he tries to put on another pair, he notices a color of white on the floor.

It was a mask, a simple white mask with a fire streak painted to it's side. The boy picks it up, after taking a look at it, he turns it to it's other side.

Underneath the mask, fire markings covered it's inside. They illuminated a dim green light like a pulsating heart.

Mesmerized by the markings, Control Freak could hear voices. Whispers calling out his name. As though he were in some hypnotic trance, he places the mask on his face.

XXX

"People have often called me mad. Dictators have called me monster. But what kind of mad monster would help humanity so much?"

Flame had her ankles and arms shackled to the wall. She stayed there quietly with her hair covering her face, letting professor Chang continue.

"Science has been the only thing that has ever moved humanity forward. Not kings, not armies, not art, but science."

Professor Chang cleans his cutting utensils using a rag, the blood on them is purple.

"One could argue that God helped man evolve from cavemen, but religion was only the first step in evolution. It's important to abandon the old laws of morality if man is to step forward in the field of science."

Professor Chang puts away his utensils and walks forward to Flame. She's silent, her head's down and she doesn't look at him. Chang doesn't seem to mind.

"Science. That is why man exists. Everything we've ever discovered was to quench our curiously towards answers. It's the only thing that can outgrow humanity, because even if I don't figure it out, someone else will..."

Chang takes out some measuring tape, he measures Flame's waist, height, arms, and legs.

"The Cold War was the most glorious golden age in the history of the world. Out of fear from our enemies, we raced to one up each other in every way possible. We abandoned hope, and replaced it with fear. Fear that our science wasn't good enough. That fear, pushed man further then hope ever did. It was truly the brightest time in man's history, the only time in history where the future mattered more then the present."

Chang puts back his measuring tapeaway. He takes out an electronic clipboard and writes in it.

"My hope is that someday, we will reach another golden age like the last one."

The screen monitor in the room lights up. Robin looks into the camera. "Chang," Robin growls. His teammates, as well as the Titans East, stood behind him, all free from their cylinder prisons. "We're coming for you." He says, cutting out the camera.

"Eep!" Professor Chang squeals. He looks over to Flame, she's motionless, unresponsive to what Robin just said.

Chang twiddles his fingers, "Well, it's a good thing I've got this escape hatch."

The professor runs to the corner of the room and opens a lid that was in the floor, he crawls his feet inside. "Don't bother looking for me, these sewer systems are endless. Mad Mod helped make it so."

Flame didn't say anything. Chang shrugged, and closed the hatch.

A few minutes after Chang escaped, the shackles released, dropping Flame to the floor.

XXX

The titans entered Professor Chang's Lab. They saw everything. Computer monitors recording her heartbeat. Electrical chairs with coils meant to wrap the body. Sugical tables with claws that had purple blood on the ends of them. It was a horror film come true. At the very end of the room, Flame laid on the floor, limp and motionless like a rag doll.

"Flame!" The titans yell. The Titans East stay behind while the others head toward their friend.

Robin is the first to aid her. He places a hand on her back. Flame kicks him away and scurries to the corner of the room. "Get away from me." She growls. Her hair fell down in front of half her face. It dangled wildly, with some of it's red fading away. She had her teeth and fists clenched, shaking like a wild animal. Her amber eye was flaring directly at Robin.

Starfire steps foreward, "Please Flame." She said while softly approaching, "We are only trying to-"

"I said stay away!" Flame shoots a wall of fire at them. The titans move back, making sure they don't burn. After the flames clear away, Flame is gone.

XXX

**Author's Note: Is Titan's East capitalized? Idk, I hope you like this chapter. Please review, give me theories on what I can add, because even though I have an outline written out, I love adding to my story.**


End file.
